sissifandomcom-20200213-history
Sissi/Gallery/Season 1
Images of Sissi in the first season of the animated series, Sissi: The Young Empress. ''At Home Again Mondo TV - Sissi - The Young Empress - Intro on Episode 3.jpg|Sissi and Franz are about to kiss before the owl tries to stop and separate them. The Fire Mondo TV - Sissi - The Young Empress - Family Portrait in Color.jpg|The family portrait in color before it is taken and shot from a camera. Mondo TV - Sissi - The Young Empress - Family Portrait in Black and White.jpg|The family portrait in black and white after it is taken and shot from a camera. The Messenger Who Came from Far Away Mondo TV - Sissi - The Young Empress - Episode 18 - 1.jpg|"I have a solution for you." Mondo TV - Sissi - The Young Empress - Episode 18 - 2.jpg|"I know someone who will fit in your dollhouse." Mondo TV - Sissi - The Young Empress - Episode 18 - 3.jpg|"And they'll play with you all night. But only if you can give me the hare in exchange for them." Mondo TV - Sissi - The Young Empress - Episode 18 - 4.jpg|Sissi giggling gleefully. Strange But True Mondo TV - Sissi - The Young Empress - Episode 19 - 1.jpg|Sissi and Franz laying down in the snow with his notepad. Mondo TV - Sissi - The Young Empress - Episode 19 - 2.jpg|Franz seeing his notepad to Sissi. Mondo TV - Sissi - The Young Empress - Episode 19 - 3.jpg|"Magical." Mondo TV - Sissi - The Young Empress - Episode 19 - 5.jpg|Sissi awing lovingly. Mondo TV - Sissi - The Young Empress - Episode 19 - 6.jpg|"Well, I'm fluttered. They're all good things." Mondo TV - Sissi - The Young Empress - Episode 19 - 8.jpg|"Overly curious? Overly stubborn?" Mondo TV - Sissi - The Young Empress - Episode 19 - 9.jpg|'Franz:' "I guess I'll have to add touchy to the list too." Mondo TV - Sissi - The Young Empress - Episode 19 - 10.jpg|"Hmm." Getting up from laying down in the snow with her not interested look. Mondo TV - Sissi - The Young Empress - Episode 19 - 11.jpg|Franz starts to pretend that he's serious at Sissi who's serious at him. Mondo TV - Sissi - The Young Empress - Episode 19 - 12.jpg|Both are pretending to be serious at each other. Mondo TV - Sissi - The Young Empress - Episode 19 - 13.jpg|Sissi and Franz get close before they kiss each other. Mondo TV - Sissi - The Young Empress - Episode 19 - 14.jpg|"Enough!" Sissi raising her arms and making halt signs on her hands to prevent the fight between the wolves and the sheep along with Franz and the gang. Mondo TV - Sissi - The Young Empress - Episode 19 - 15.jpg|"Please, listen to me." Mondo TV - Sissi - The Young Empress - Episode 19 - 16.jpg|Sissi, sternly scolding the wolves. "No one is going to eat anyone. Is that understood?" Mondo TV - Sissi - The Young Empress - Episode 19 - 17.jpg|Sissi shows both of the animals compassion and friendship to one another and each other along with Franz and the gang. Mondo TV - Sissi - The Young Empress - Episode 19 - 18.jpg|Sissi showing the power of her magic bracelet to transport Moma, the Arctic Hare back into Saggia. Mondo TV - Sissi - The Young Empress - Episode 19 - 19.jpg|Sissi sighing sadly. Mondo TV - Sissi - The Young Empress - Episode 19 - 20.jpg|'Franz:' "Why the sad look? It all worked out, didn't it?" Mondo TV - Sissi - The Young Empress - Episode 19 - 21.jpg|"It's nothing. Now tell me, Franz. What have you decided about us?" Mondo TV - Sissi - The Young Empress - Episode 19 - 24.jpg|"I was wondering what Ludwig didn't want to tell me about the bracelet." Mondo TV - Sissi - The Young Empress - Episode 19 - 26.jpg|"Ludwig has this book." Franz put his hand on Sissi to prevent her from from touching the notepad. Mondo TV - Sissi - The Young Empress - Episode 19 - 28.jpg Mondo TV - Sissi - The Young Empress - Episode 19 - 29.jpg|'Franz:' "Since when?" '''Sissi:' "Always." Getting in an argument between each other about the bracelet. Mondo TV - Sissi - The Young Empress - Episode 19 - 30.jpg|'Franz:' "You decided to tell him first before you thought to tell me?" Mondo TV - Sissi - The Young Empress - Episode 19 - 31.jpg|"Franz, let me explain." Mondo TV - Sissi - The Young Empress - Episode 19 - 33.jpg|'Franz:' "...But never for once did I imagine you didn't trust me." Mondo TV - Sissi - The Young Empress - Episode 19 - 34.jpg|"Franz, I can believe and trust you." Sissi's face filled with tears in her eyes. Mondo TV - Sissi - The Young Empress - Episode 19 - 36.jpg|Sissi watching Franz get on to Pegasus and ride away through the snow. Mondo TV - Sissi - The Young Empress - Episode 19 - 38.jpg|Sissi, Shadow, Nut, Glis and Flick watch Franz ride away with the horse, Pegasus. Category:Galleries Category:Character galleries